roblox_decepticonzfandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Showdown
As suggested by the tital, The Final Showdown tells the events of the Autobots' final showdown against the Decepticons. PlotEdit In their new base, the Autobots gather to contemplate the upcoming showdown against the Decepticon forces. Strikus Prime reveals that Olivia Holt holds the key to ending the war once and for all, and reveals why: she holds the Key of AllSparks, which contains the power to bring back the Golden Age. Though Ratchet remains concerned, Strikus informs the Autobots that Olivia's safety is of great importance, however, he cannot shake the feeling that Galvablaze has his own intentions in mind. Onboard the Archangel, Galvablaze hires Containment and Lockdown to retrieve Olivia Holt, telling them that she is key to destroying the Autobots for good. As Containment and Lockdown leave, Galvablaze dispatches Terabyte and Shockwave to gather materials for a secret weapon. Lockdown draws out Drift, Bumblebee, Predaking and Xalos into the open, buying Containment enough time to breach the Autobot Base, where he dispatches Ironhide, Ratchet and Overthrust before Strikus appears to stop him. A fierce battle takes place, during which Lockdown blasts him with an immobilizer. Lockdown captures Olivia and escapes in his Ship, while Containment is taken into custody. Cliffjumper manages to disable the effects of the EMP and bring Prime back online. In the command deck, Strikus Prime and the rest of the Autobots contemplate what to do next. Blaster reports in, alerting the Autobots that Galvablaze has started building an ancient weapon to destroy Earth. Realizing that the planet is at risk, and with Olivia Holt in Decepticon custody, Strikus Prime and Overthrust both agree on launching a frontal attack on the Decepticon Fortress. Bumblebee and Xalos infiltrate the Decepticon Fortress and battle through waves of Decepticons until they are halted by the arrival of Bruticus. Jetfire and the Aerialbots infiltrate Trypticon City where they engage in a battle with Shadowscream. The Decepticon Warrior dispatches Air Raid and Silverbolt until being defeated by Jetfire. Shadowscream makes his escape as Cliffjumper is caught in the blast radius of a grenade thrown by Lockdown, killing him in the process. Strikus Prime arrives via air support and quickly thins the Decepticon numbers before entering the Prison Complex and rescuing Olivia Holt. As they leave the complex, Joshua launches KSI's prototype Transformers Galvatron and Stinger. Strikus and Galvatron engage in a grueling battle where Strikus realizes that Galvatron is Megatron in a new body. Suddenly, Strikus is blasted from behind by Lockdown, and in the midst of the chaos, he and Olivia are captured and taken into Lockdown's ship. Lockdown tells Strikus that Galvablaze put a high price on his head. Lockdown reveals that he was given the "Seed", a bomb that cyberforms any wide area of land if it explodes. Lennox, Epps and the Autobots storm into the ship to rescue Strikus and Olivia; while Bumblebee, Crosshairs, and the humans escape and crash into downtown Chicago, the other Autobots detach the rear section of the ship before it leaves into space. Lockdown manages to escape and sends the Seed to KSI operative Joshua, who retreats to Mexico. The Autobots and their allies follow to prevent them from activating the Seed. Galvablaze, meanwhile, initiates the final phase of the construction of his Super Weapon. At KSI's Beijing factory, Galvatron suddenly activates by himself and infects all 50 of the firm's prototype Transformer soldiers to do his bidding. Realizing the folly of his creations, Joshua betrays Attinger before he, Su, and Darcy take the Seed to Hong Kong. There, the Autobots struggle to protect Joshua and the Seed from Galvatron and his minions, which shoot down the Autobots' ship. Lennox kills Savoy during a fight in an apartment building. Outnumbered and outmatched, Strikus Prime releases a group of legendary knights and leads them back to the city to destroy Galvatron's army. Lockdown returns to Earth and uses his ship's magnetic weapon to pull anything metal into his ship, in an effort to recapture Strikus. Strikus destroys the weapon and engages in battle with Lockdown before killing Attinger to save Cade. Lockdown grabs Strikus' sword and impales him, but the combined efforts of Bumblebee, Xalos, Drift, and Olivia Holt distract the bounty hunter before Strikus stabs him in the chest and slices his head in half. Galvatron retreats, vowing to battle Strikus another day. With Lockdown destroyed and the Key of AllSparks secure, Strikus sets the Dinobots free. The Autobots attack the Decepticon Fortress again, during which Strikus Prime engages in a battle with Omega Destructor. Olivia Holt takes it upon herself to confront Galvablaze and save her planet. She finds Galvablaze preparing to power the Super Weapon to fire and announces her presence. Olivia dones the Apex Armor to battle Galvablaze, and the armor combined with the Key of AllSparks transforms her into a half-Cybertronian. Strikus Prime is defeated by Omega Destructor, but is saved by the arrival of Predaking and the return of the Dinobots. Omega Destructor is quickly overwhelmed and defeated, and Strikus Prime hurries to help Olivia. In the Super Weapon Chamber, Olivia Holt and Galvablaze continue to fight, though Galvablaze clearly has the upper hand. After subduing her, Galvablaze jams a shard of Demonic Energon into the device and sets its sights on Washington, DC as Strikus Prime arrives. Before Galvablaze can fire, Strikus Prime destroys the Demonic Energon shard with a well-placed shot. Enraged with these results, Galvablaze unleashes his full power and quickly defeats Strikus Prime and the other Autobots who arrive as backup. Immediately after shooting down Lennox's aircraft, Olivia Holt summons the power of the Key of AllSparks to blast a hole through his Spark Chamber, destroying the Demonic Energon within. In a last ditch effort to save Earth, Strikus Prime uses the power of the Matrix to destroy Galvablaze's weapon, and the resulting explosion puts an end to Galvablaze's life. Agent Fowler launches his unit to bring down the Decepticon Fortress. On their way out, Strikus Prime engages Shadowscream and Shockwave in a brief battle, which comes to an end when Strikus blasts Shadowscream through the head and cuts off Shockwave's head. Transforming to vehicular mode, the Autobots escape the Fortress as it is destroyed moments later. At the military base, Olivia Holt is honored as the Hero of the Cybertronian Wars; being named an honorary Autobot by Strikus Prime. The President arrives to personally thank the Autobots for their actions. With Galvablaze dead and the Decepticons scattered, a celebration takes place on Earth in gratitude of the Autobots' victory. On Jupiter, Galvatron detects an unknown energy signature crashing down on the far side of the planet. Arriving at the impact site, he uncovers the Dark Spark... QuotesEdit "There is no longer a choice here. We must breach the Decepticon Fortress, rescue Olivia, and find Galvablaze's secret weapon before he can activate it." "According to my scans, this weapon could very well destroy the Earth." "Then it is settled. We get Olivia Holt out of there, find Galvablaze's weapon and destroy it." "And then we can finish off Galvablaze, right?!" "Right. We're going to end this once and for all." -Strikus Prime and Overthrust contemplating their final battle strategy. "Do you have a wish to cease functioning, Terabyte?" "Uhhhh... No. Not really." "Then shut up and do your job. Don't question me again!" -Galvablaze and Terabyte have lost their good relationship with each other. rocket bounces off the device, causing a Decepticon Titan to turn toward them Xalos: beeps Overthrust: Xalos, I have formed a new strategy: Run!... I mean, DRIVE! -Overthrust, coming up with a rather embarrassing plan. "I lost my Family because of you, and now you're threatening to destroy my homeplanet?" "You clearly know me well enough to know what I will do, girl." "NO. Strikus Prime was right -- this can only end one way. I'm not going to let you destroy Earth." -Olivia Holt makes her stand. TriviaEdit ◾Strikus Prime and Olivia Holt play key roles in ending the War. ◾Lockdown, Galvatron and Galvablaze seem to be major antagonists here. ◾Numerous Decepticons and one Autobot are killed during the Final Showdown. ◾Cliffjumper is killed by one of Lockdown's grenades. ◾Galvablaze is taken out by Olivia Hastings Holt. ◾Lockdown is stabbed and has his head cut in half by Strikus Prime. ◾Attinger is quickly immobilized by the Autobot Leader. ◾Shadowscream is executed with a shot through the face fired by Strikus Prime. ◾Shockwave's head is hacked off by Strikus Prime. ◾Containment is swiftly terminated by Drift. ◾Many Vehicons and Seekers are killed when Strikus Prime leads the Dinobots in a counterattack. ◾This marks the return of Megatron as Galvatron (the Bayformers design). ◾It is possible Galvatron will use the Dark Spark to create his own Army to replace the defeated Decepticons. ◾Containment appears to have rejoined the Decepticons by this time. He also seems to be partnered up with Lockdown. ◾As it happened in Transformers Prime, Galvablaze is not beaten by his archnemesis, but ends up being terminated by Olivia Holt, just as Megatron was terminated (though temporarily) by Bumblebee.